portable31fandomcom-20200215-history
Chap1 Great Gatsby
'' '' '' '' 'The Great Gatsby ' 'Vocabulary' ' ''''Along with the definition, include the part of speech and the sentence and page number where the word was used in The Great Gatsby. ' '1. Feign Definition:_____Pretend, Fake______________________ ' 'Sentence: __________'' ''frequently I have feigned sleep______________ ' '(Part of Speech:_Verb______)' '2. Supercilious ' 'Definition:__________'' ''haughtily disdainful or contemptuous _____________ ' 'Sentence: '' __ ''Now he was a sturdy straw-haired man of thirty with a rather hard mouth and a supercilious manner _____________ ' '(Part of Speech:_Adjective___)' ' ''''3. Conscientious ' 'Definition:______'' ''controlled by or done according to conscience __________ ' 'Sentence:___'' ''she leaned slightly forward with a conscientious expression ____ ' '(Part of Speech:_Adjective___)' ' ''''4. Incredulous ' 'Definition:_____________'' ''indicating or showing unbelief ______________ ' 'Sentence:_________'' ''Her host looked at her incredulously._____________ ' '(Part of Speech:_Adjective___)' ' ''''5. Reciprocal ' 'Definition:__'' ''given or felt by each toward the other ____________________ ' 'Sentence:'' ''Her gray sun-strained eyes looked back at me with polite reciprocal curiosity out of a wan, charming, discontented face. ______ ' '(Part of Speech:_Adjective__)' ' ''''6. Complacent ' 'Definition:______'' ''pleased with oneself or one's merits ______________ ' 'Sentence:_____' 'The voters are too complacent to change the government. _____________ ' '(Part of Speech:_Adjective_)' ' ''''7. Intimation ' 'Definition:___'' ''to indicate or make known indirectly ____________________ ' 'Sentence:_________'' ''But I didn’t call to him, for he gave a sudden intimation that he was content to be alone __________________________________ ' '(Part of Speech:__Verb__)' ' ''''The Great Gatsby ' 'Chapter 1' ' ''''1.Notice how many times Fitzgerald uses the words hope, or dream. Why does he do this? ' '_____4 times___________________________________________________ ' '_____To show the meaning of someone’s dreams____ ' '2.Nick starts the novel by relaying his father's advice "Whenever you feel like criticizing anyone, just remember that all the people in this world haven't had the advantages that you've had." List Nick's advantages. ' '_Parents where wealthy________________ ' '_A good family__________________________________________ ' '3.Pay attention to time. What is the day and year during the first scene at ' 'Daisy's house? ' '_________Summer 1922______________________________ ' '__________________________________________________________________________ ' '4.Describe Nick. What facts do you know about him, and what do you infer about him? ' 'What kind of a narrator do you think he will be? ' '_____He is nice and honest_____________ ' '_____he will be open-minded and not rush to conclusions or judgments ' '5.What image does the author use to describe Jordan Baker? What does it mean? ' '______That she has a masculine body__ ' '______It shows the reader the coming of a self sufficient woman into our times. ' '6.How does Nick react to Jordan? ' '_________'' ''Nick thinks Jordan is hot and invites her to spend the weekend at his house in the Hamptons. ' ' ''''7.What does Tom's behavior reveal about his character? ' 'Tom is very selfish and requires a lot of acceptance in order to function'_________________________________________________________ ' '' '' '' '' '' '' ''''Quotes: Write down a quote, the page, and why it is important to this chapter.' '(page _____): “_______________________________________________________________' '___________________________________________________________________________' '___________________________________________________________________________' 'Why it’s important:' '___________________________________________________________________________' '___________________________________________________________________________'